Crymaria Levin/VC4
Boss (enemy) Grenadier (DLC) |Likes = None |Japanese = |English = }} Crymaria appears in the base game as a recurring Boss character. She appears once as a boss in the DLC A Captainless Squad, and plays a much larger role in the DLC The Two Valkyria, where she is a controllable unit and can be unlocked as a non-canon member of Squad E. __TOC__ Boss Crymaria appears during the main campaign in Chapter 9: The Winter Witch, Chapter 14: Azure Flame, and Chapter 15: A Reason to Fight Parts 1 and 2. She is also present in Challenge Skirmish 2: The Dream Team. She is always marked as a Boss, but except for A Reason to Fight Part 2 and The Dream Team, she cannot be damaged at all and serves primarily as a special level condition In all cases, she is effectively an incredibly powerful Grenadier, with a sustained Intercept Fire attack and a primary attack that blankets an area with seven explosive crystal projectiles with overlapping splash damage. Even if an infantry unit dodges this attack, the sheer amount of damage is likely to override the Def boost from dodging and kill them. Her attacks have a blast component, but seem to also deal direct vs Pers damage. She only deals very slightly less damage to Lancers despite their blast protection, and is still easily capable of killing them with a single attack. Her anti-vehicle damage is a little less impressive: she is dangerous to the Cactus due to its low Body Def, but unlikely to cause significant harm to the Hafen or Glory. In Chapter 9 she is stationary atop a hill, and has a large red indicator showing her current field of view: this is the area where units will be subject to Interception fire from her unless they are in the shaded areas on the map with overhead cover, which offer protection. She can be distracted by gunfire, allowing other units to sneak by her. In Azure Flame, she appears by the upper-left camp when both Imperial camps have been captured, and will slowly make her way down the map towards the player's base camp. Since the mission objective is to defeat the Vulcan rather than her, Crymaria primarily serves as a level hazard. In A Reason To Fight - Part 1, she is still in her invulnerable form, and fights alongside the Vulcan Procus. In this level Walz has a special Order, "Partnered Blitz," which he will use starting on Imperial turn 2. This calls Crymaria directly to Vulcan Procus to stand on the roof. While in this state, Crymaria and Vulcan Procus will both fire interception fire while Vulcan Procus is moving, and it also allows the tank to fire an enormous Valkyria-powered cannon blast, which it sets up after both the tank and Crymaria have fired once. This can be prevented by using explosive weapons to damage the weak ice that Vulcan Procus tends to park on top of. The mission here is again to destroy the Vulcan. In A Reason to Fight - Part 2 and The Dream Team, Crymaria is actually the target (in the latter, both Crymaria and Vulcan Procus are): she is at the epicentre of a huge red map area which will deal damage over time to units that enter it and also drastically slow their movements. This damaging area can only be disabled by attacking the crystal on her staff, which, when hit enough, will briefly stun her: the crystal counts as a personnel target for purposes of taking damage. Victory requires that she be attacked while in this stunned state at close range: there appears to be some kind of range cap on damage to her to prevent her from being sniped to death from the starting area. Uniquely, she bobs her head forward while units aim at her, and so it is necessary to predict where her head will be to deal critical damage to her. She has enough health that the use of a Shocktrooper is more or less mandatory, ideally using the ZM MP 4(e) gained from the Shocktrooper Ace known as The Kill Sergeant who turned up in the previous Chapter. The crystal in her staff will regenerate at the start of each Imperial turn if it was destroyed, releasing a massive pulse of energy the size of the damage zone around her that is powerful enough to instantly kill any normal infantry unit. Her attacks are also much more powerful in this form, even able to deal non-trivial damage to the Hafen. DLC Crymaria Levin is part of the canon story "The Two Valkyria" (though which of the two battle missions in that DLC actually happened appears to be down to viewer preference) and is also unlocked as a non-canon member of Squad E following this. She also appears in the maybe-canon A Captainless Squad DLC, where she is in her invincible mode in the second mission, Snowball Fight, and acts in precisely the same way she did in Chapter 9: The Winter Witch, save that she now moves around the battlefield. Controlled by either the CPU or the player, selecting Crymaria costs two Command Points. In all forms she is disallowed certain actions: she cannot hide in grass, take cover behind sandbags, or capture enemy camps. A special boss version of Crymaria is fought when playing The Two Valkyria as Selvaria Bles. She has 16,000 HP, and her remaining stats are hidden. Notably, her Potentials do not trigger when she is a boss. Crymaria Levin This is the controllable version of Crymaria in The Two Valkyria, and is the same as the unlockable version save for her rank and hitpoints. She is fixed at level 20 during the DLC, and her stats reflect that level, save her AP which for some reason reflects a Grenadier at level 10. She has the ability to use Direct Command, but does not have access to any Orders. Stats ;Base stats Grenadier Elite: level 20 *HP - 3,800 *AP - 400 *Accuracy - 30 *Dodge -30 Uniform: Unif N 10 (Def +7) See below for her Potentials and unique weapon info. Special Captain Crymaria Levin This is the version that joins Squad E once the DLC is complete. Her rank allows her to be made a Leader if the player desires. She can also be led by another unit using Direct Command, and this functions in the same way as any other infantry unit, with no additional costs. She is able to enter the Cactus: despite the deploy icon not changing, it does cost 2CP for her to exit it. She cannot be knocked down by explosions or mines, and is immune to the slow movement status effect. Like all DLC characters, she is treated as a Leader even when she is not one, and will always retreat from combat, even under conditions that would normally result in death. She also cannot be used for the special condition of Chapter 16. Stats ;Max stats Grenadier Paragon: level 30 *HP - 1,220 *AP - 450 *Accuracy - 45 *Dodge - 40 Potentials ;Personal Potentials ;Battle Potentials Armament The Multi-Ray is her primary weapon, and fires a ragged barrage of crystal projectiles that carpet-bomb the target area, detonating just after impact with a splash radius comparable to a mortar-lance. It uses ammo, rather obviously for game balance purposes since it seems a little unlikely Engineers carry ancient magical energy around with them. "Ray" is her interception fire: she will fire crystals one at a time in volleys of eight, followed by a brief pause. This protracted bombardment is no more accurate than a regular mortar's intercept fire, but the sustained fire means any action that slows her target down, such as climbing over sandbags, is likely to kill them. In addition, Crymaria's misses will often kill other enemies as her actual target moves past them. If an enemy targeted by her interception fire stops moving to fire their weapon, there will first be a pause while the game deals with the impacts and detonations of her projectiles: she will fire off any crystals that are fully formed, and any that are in mid-air will be allowed to land. If the enemy ends their turn prior to the impact, the detonation will not damage the unit itself, but will damage any units except that one that were within the blast area. She does not carry Ragnaid. Notes *She has the lowest base accuracy of any Grenadier in the game, tied with Stahlschrott. Also like Stahlschrott, she has both Observation and Secure Position, meaning under most circumstances she will have some kind of accuracy boost. *Unlike every other Grenadier, she can never be put in a position where she is not "set up:" as long as she is still alive, she can fire interception fire. Her setup-to-fire animation is just a short brandishing of her staff, and is much faster than deploying a regular mortar, and there is essentially no delay between her finishing firing and being able to move. *The huge blast radius of her Multi-Ray projectiles means ensuring adequate clearance prior to firing is a must. *Like Selvaria, her Innate Defence is incredibly high, to the point most attacks will only deal 1 point of damage to her. *Even though she is always in Valkyria mode, she still has the Valkyria Potential. Unlike the original game's version, it also boosts her Action Points. *Valkyria checks if it triggers each time Crymaria takes damage at less that 50% health. Because she has so much health, this is a lot of checks, and its activation is virtually inevitable. *Because Ragnaid heals a set amount of HP rather than a percentage of total HP, even Recovery Ragnaid will barely restore any of her health in the battle mission. *She can still be selected in missions where she appears as an enemy. *She actually can enter Last Stand and has quotes for all of the possible actions, despite how unlikely it is that anything will ever get her into that state. Category:Valkyria Chronicles 4 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 4 gameplay Category:Valkyria (VC4) Category:Grenadiers (VC4) Category:Females (VC4) Category:Bosses (VC4)